


一如少年

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 霍格沃茨大战后，莱姆斯忘记了自己的名字，他在游荡时遇到了另一个年轻的灵魂。
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Colin Creevey





	一如少年

他隐约看见灰尘弥漫的战场中有个熟悉的影子向他跑来，他在稀薄的天光中微微张口那个名字就在舌尖上起舞，然而最先抵达的是另一道绿光。

他希望那是他死前的幻觉。

“抱歉，你在看什么？”

“月亮。”他回答道，“我不太习惯在……这个状态下看圆月。”

“可以理解。”那个孩子点点头，“我一开始也不太能接受自己的手能从身体里穿过去。”说着他做了个示范，手指在肝的位置搅动了一会。

他耸耸肩，没有多做解释。

“不过死的感觉都差不多，你知道，我对这事儿还算有经验。”那个孩子皱着眉，回忆对刚刚死去的灵魂来说并非易事，“五六年前，我在那里被石化过。虽然不算真正的死亡，不过也是濒死状态。那时候我可狼狈了。”他向上浮起半米的样子，透过禁林茂密树林的叶间向对方指出城堡的位置。那座城堡已经失去了往日的荣光，如今变得有些破败和阴森。

他下意识地觉得寒冷。

“所以，你跟我一样，也是这里的学生。”那个孩子的情绪变化得很快，语气中已经带上了雀跃，“那么你一定知道他的名字！他叫……他叫……”

他抬头看他，而那个名字始终没有被叫出口。

“……他是我最崇拜的英雄，我有一整本关于他的……关于他的……书？”那个孩子不自信地断断续续说道。他明白那种感觉，魔咒带来的冲击令灵魂与肉体分离，也令记忆与灵魂分离，他记不清死前想要叫住的那个人的样貌、来历和名字，所以那个孩子同样难以记起那些曾经对他很重要的人和事。这很正常。

唯一古怪的是他们死后在禁林里醒来——说醒来并不准确，因为他们进入了长眠事实上再也无法醒来，但他们一睁眼看见的就是这里。那个孩子比他早到一会。

他露出一个宽慰的笑来：“别逼自己，事情会好起来的。”他自己也并不相信这一点，不过这是他潜意识的反应。

我过去大概是个好人。他想。他还记着点过去的事情，不过大都模模糊糊的，像在梦里看到水中的倒影。他又看了一眼周围沉默的禁林，那孩子不由自主的跟着他在漫无目的地走着。禁林安静得可怕，往日再宁静的夜晚也不及今天的静默。其他人呢？他知道这里一直是有诸多神奇生物的，比如马人和独角兽。这是书上看来的，难得他记得这么清楚。他苦笑一下。

“那是……打人柳？”那个孩子眯起眼睛后退半步。

他不知怎么把他们带到了这里来，此时他自然而然地挡在前面，然后鬼使神差地步步向前，打人柳今天也格外平静，就像麻瓜照片中被定格了一样一动不动，不知是不是因为他们自身条件的原因。他顺利按上了树干上的一块节疤，一条通道证实了记忆的严丝合缝。他俯下身，听见风在通道里迂回的轻吟。

“你现在有事要忙吗？”他转头问那个小心翼翼跟上来的孩子。对方摇摇头。

他拉着他跳进去。

“看来这里被废弃很久了。”那个孩子探头探脑地说。自从发觉自己死后就不用惧怕什么东西之后，他的胆子变大了不少。

他摇摇头，拦住那孩子往另一个房间里钻的意图——这很可笑，死后你可以随意在自己的身体里穿来穿去，却依旧无法穿过别人的灵魂。这种时候根本没人会想到要理解神的深意只会觉得这是设计缺陷吧。他暗自想到。

这房子让他头疼，这阵头疼可比死亡来得猛烈多了——问题的关键是他根本不记得死亡的感觉，更不记得痛感，之所以他觉得这是头疼，主要是因为暂时想不到更好的词来指代它。他摇摇晃晃的身体漂浮成一个奇怪的姿势，有些像时刻准备着给自己一拳。他用另一只手往袍子口袋里掏了掏，一版巧克力莫名其妙地横在那里。他把它拿出来，努力思考了一下保质期之类的问题，然后无所谓地掰了一块给自己，剩下的都给了那个孩子。

“谢谢，你又让我想起一个人。”那孩子吃着巧克力说，“但他是个老师，你还是学生。”

那块巧克力立了大功。他的不适感消失了——当然这也可能因为那块巧克力里 _有毒_ ，对死人来说只能当成以毒攻毒。听到那孩子的话，他抓了抓头发，从房间角落里破碎的镜子里看到了现在的——或者说过去的自己。 _很年轻，看起来不那么寒酸，头发又黑又厚。_ 他又抓了抓头发。死可能是件好事。他再次看向镜子的时候，发现那里面已经映不出自己了。

“那是谁？”他问。

“不太记得了。只记得是个好老师。记得教过的每一个学生擅长的东西。”那孩子补充道，“是我见过最好的黑魔法防御术老师，除了……你知道，我崇拜的那家伙以外。”

他只得对这个执念睁一只眼闭一只眼地应和一两声。他可能是他记得的那个人，也可能不是。反正他也记不清了，不是吗？

“现在我们能进那里了吗？”那孩子趁他不注意往门边溜过去，他拦都来不及——虽然有一瞬间他好奇地问自己为什么急于拦住他，答案是他自己也不知道——一头撞进去，和那孩子一起目瞪口呆地看着一个死人躺在墙边的地板上。

“西弗勒斯？”

“斯内普教授？”

他们异口同声后面面相觑。

在他们模糊不清零散破碎的记忆里，居然同时保存着这个人的名字。然而除了名字，他们再也想不起别的细节。显然如果这一切都是冥冥之中的旨意，那么这个名字并非一切的关键，而是通向另一个问题的钥匙。

“你想到什么了？”他问。

“扣分。”那孩子说。

“我想到苦味。”他说谎了，他想到孤独。他转向那孩子，“刚才给你的巧克力还有吗？”那孩子掰了剩下来的一半给他。他想到孤独，这个词让他想到了很多东西，几个名字，还有一些动物。他觉得从手指和脚趾的指尖神经末梢上传来暖意。

他咬着巧克力扬起一边眉毛，“哦，他是我同学。我们同级。”

“他是我老师，所以你有可能是我刚才想到的那个人。”

“那么，很荣幸。”他想到刚才的那些夸奖，微笑着说。

那孩子不好意思地看向别处。

“所以我应该也记得你。如果你说我能记住教过的每一个学生。”

“你想起来了吗，教授？”

“……抱歉。”他说这句话的时候整只手掌和脚掌都开始回暖，尤其是手部，那种略高于体温的、柔软的触感并非是真实感受，而是来自苏醒的记忆。他真的满怀歉意，不仅因为他没有想起来对方的名字，还因为他知道自己开始想起了很多对自己而言重要的东西，而那个孩子还是对自己的过去一无所知。

那孩子叹了口气，随即刻意扯开一个别的话题，“我倒是想起来，之前我其实一直想来这里的。”

“为什么？”

“忘记了。”

他们都不知如何接话，他只好往窗外看了看，那轮月亮其实并不是满月那种完美的圆形，毕竟今天距离满月还差了几天，但他看着那个明亮的东西，内心产生了一种无从知晓的解脱感。他说了自己不习惯以“这种形态”看月亮，因为……

“你见过狼人吗？”他突然问。

“没见过。”那孩子很快回答，“但是听过传言，说卢平教授是狼人，被发现了才……”

“——你姓卢平！”

_“是我，莱姆斯·卢平！我是狼人，我妻子叫尼法朵拉·唐克斯，也是贝壳小屋的保密人，告诉了我这个地址，叫我有紧急情况就过来！”_

他的身体变得暖融融的，像坐在冬天格兰芬多公共休息室火炉边的沙发上，像看完朋友的魁地奇比赛后爬上厚实温馨的四柱床，像有一次他被悔恨的心火烧成绝望的灰烬，像他在急切而惶恐的等待中抱紧某个人，像另一次他看到打开的门后那头黯淡的发色、那张憔悴的脸庞和那双原本乌黑闪亮现在只剩下苦苦支撑的眼睛时无以复加的心疼，像突如其来但却盼望已久的狂喜中喊出那一句证明身份的勇气。

他就知道自己不是无缘无故对这里如此了然于胸。

_回到这个他熟悉的地方，这个少年时曾无数次游荡过的地方，他看起来很高兴。_

他也真的想起来了自己教过的每一个学生：

“我教过你，你喜欢拿着相机(camera)到处跑，你崇拜的人叫哈利·波特，没错，我们都认识他。你有一整本他的相册，不是书。你的名字简写很巧也是两个c开头，科林·克里维，我记得你对付格林迪洛是一把好手，完全超过平均水准，全班第一个学会的。”

“我一直希望自己能像哈利一样，”那孩子看着突然出现在胸前的相机木然地说，“如果我像一个真正的格兰芬多，我早就有勇气自己来这里拍照了。”

莱姆斯张嘴想告诉他这并非评判一个格兰芬多的唯一标准，尽管他认识的格兰芬多的确大多来过这里。

“那之前我有那么多次机会去霍德莫格，”科林摸索着打开相机后盖，“我一次都没敢进来。”

莱姆斯想要阻止他这么做，麻瓜相机里的胶卷这么一来就曝光了，那么里面记录的画面就永远不见天日。即便他不是摄影爱好者也知道那很可惜，然而他总是慢了半拍。

从打开的相机后盖里冒出微缩的模型一样的动态画面，小小的霍格沃茨城堡里，一个小小的身影偷偷从尚未关闭的密道里钻出来，逆行在惊慌失措的人群里，迎着未知的恐怖和命运举起魔杖。那是几个小时以前的科林·克里维。

“你已经做到了。”莱姆斯用手拂过那个微型的立体影院，后盖随着他的动作应声合上，“现在告诉我，有人说只有足够勇敢的人才有勇气走下去，克里维先生，你想证明那个每年都只会唱歌的帽子没错吗？”

一股力量在附近召唤他，就在禁林深处。莱姆斯明锐地察觉到了。

他回应了召唤，然后被一只无形的手托着向那里疾驰过去。他知道那里等待着的是谁，他会见到哪些多日不见的旧人，他不得不面对的问题。

_“我也很遗憾，”卢平说，“因为我永远都见不了他……但是他会知道我为何死去，而且我希望他能理解——为了能让他生活在一个更美好的世界里。”_

他跟随着那个注定活下去的男孩，身边是他阔别已久的好友，他们有无穷无尽的时间叙旧，他们高谈阔论，因为无人能听见他们的声音也就无人会来阻拦，他们无拘无束，因为现在连死亡都无法将他们相隔。

他的体温已经恢复正常，虽然活人无法触碰到他也就无法测量，但他心里知道。

一种略高于体温的、柔软的触感和有些冒冒失失的出手时机让他拼上了最后一块拼图——

“Dora.”


End file.
